


If you're gone, who else is there?

by Ithascupholders



Series: If you're gone, who else is there? [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Depressing, I cried while writing this, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, No Incest, One Shot, i need season three stat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithascupholders/pseuds/Ithascupholders
Summary: Klaus isn't ok.This work takes place after season two, but when they time travel, they travel into their young children bodies, and the timeline resumes. No sparrow academy.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: If you're gone, who else is there? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	If you're gone, who else is there?

Klaus hated briefcases. There, he said it. He had reasons for this. Threefold in fact. They were clunky, unfashionable, and recently had a habit of sending him to wrong time-periods. So, he hated him. 

Pourquoi, you might ask? Take the last time he used a briefcase to change his time period. He was in Dallas, Texas, in 1963, with most of his siblings. 

They were standing around in a circle (not singing Kumbaya, unfortunately), Five holding a briefcase he had chosen. As Five opened the briefcase, Klaus remembered thinking that he was abandoning everything by leaving.

Abandoning his loyal followers (still not a cult).

Abandoning his good friends in high places.

Abandoning his chances at saving Dave.

Abandoning Ben.

Ben.

Even now, Ben’s absence shocked Klaus. 

Ben was smart. Ben knew everything. Ben was always there. And Kluas treated him like crap. He never anticipated Ben would leave him. Everyone else did, but not Ben. Five left, Diego left, even Dave soon left. But not Ben. Never Ben. 

And now Ben had left too. And Klaus blamed himself. Maybe if he hadn’t been so mean to Ben.

Maybe if he had left him speak to their siblings. Maybe if he had let him stay in his body. Maybe if… Maybe…

Ben would’ve known what to do in their current situation. 

Sure, Five was smart, but he was working overtime and did not have the emotional capacity Ben did. Granted, due to their childhood, that didn’t mean much.

But he needed a Ben in this situation. But this situation needed a Ben.

Getting over Ben and then time- travelling was hard.

Getting over Ben and then time- travelling to the wrong timeline was harder.

Five didn’t know what had happened. Their best guess was that someone had tampered with their briefcase (stupid breifcase). 

But now they were stuck. 

But now they were stuck with a broken briefcase.

But now they were stuck with a broken briefcase, in 2002.

But now they were stuck with a broken briefcase, in 2002 in their old bodies.

Klaus fondly remembers the day they landed. They were all so happy for that moment. Then that one moment ended and they realised that Five’s picture was gone. And Ben’s statue (the remains). And Mom was alive. And Pogo. And Reginald (for love of all things holy). 

Then they looked at each other. Klaus had forgotten how adorable young Vanya was. Five looked the same. Klaus was not rewarded at all when he pointed that fact out. 

Ben was the one who had found them. He was still 13. He was the same Ben that had planned to become a doctor to help people rather than killing them. The same Ben that hadn’t spent every dead moment of his by Klaus’ side. That Ben was gone. That Ben was dead. Dead dead. And didn’t that sting. 

Ben was very confused, he kept looking at Five and asking him what they were all doing. (Klaus barely remembers the time when Ben didn’t look at him with those trusting eyes.)

But, Five was very bad at lying. Hiding yes, not so much lying, especially to them. Klaus figured it was something with the fact that he hadn’t seen them in so long. 

So, Klaus stepped in. This wasn’t the Ben that could see through his every move. So, Klaus took advantage of that. He spun up a long tale, full of twists and turns, eventually leading up to the fact that Luther needed to let loose and so they had tried to make him happier. 

Then Ben looked Klaus dead in his eyes and asked him why he wasn’t invited.

And in that moment Klaus hesitated.

Nobody noticed.

But if Old Ben was here he would’ve. 

But he wasn’t.

And that wasn’t going to change.

So, Klaus plastered on a smile and told Ben that they were so sure that he had practice with Reginald. 

And that they were so sorry if they were wrong. 

And that they would take him with them next time, one hundred percent.

And then Klaus bounced off to his old room. 

Where his smile left his face.

And his eyes teared up.

Cause his Ben was gone.

And there was nothing he could do.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
